Mars
Mars, also known as "The Red Planet," is the first and greatest colony of the Holy Psdonia Empire located in the Wiki Universe. Mars is also the homeworld of the Sorcerer Guild and the birthplace of the Warped Pera subspecies. History Mars is the twin planet of Earth. Psdonia would claim Mars, becoming the first planet to be terraformed and colonized. The colony thrived for a time, and it soon developed into a center of culture and scientific advancement. Geography Before being terraformed, Mars in primordial time was all desert, absent of surface water and breathable oxygen. Now it has a fully terraformed atmosphere and ecosystems very similar to that of Earth including jungles, deserts and tundra in colder regions. Notable Places and Regions Mars Colony The capital and the only city on Mars, originally a simple settlement that would later evolve into an advanced megalopolis. Peaks of the Redrock Mountains The great mountain chain known as the Redrock Mountains by the Psdonians of Mars is crowned by several great peaks. They are familiar landmarks for the locals and the hunting grounds for all manner of ravenous beasts. * Aerie of Redwind Melody: A plateau that was once the holy site of an now-extinct cult of Warp-worshipers. The rituals which took place here has corrupted the local animals, poisoning their minds and bodies. * Mountain of the Screaming Jungle: A jungle-chocked peak that is alive with the howls and shrieks of the beasts that hunt here. * Harpy's Perch: A steep peak situated southwest of Mountain of the Screaming Jungle, home to a flock of murderous harpies who lay claim over the mountain top and viciously attack trespassers. * Direpeak: The northernmost of the Redrock Mountains's great peaks. * Horror Rock: Located northwest of Direpeak, the infamous Horror of the Rock lurks here. * Bleak Summit: A peak of windswept barren rock. * Great Spire: A towering mountain thrusting skyward, as if created by some terrible upheaval.Category:Planet Ancestors' Ascent A site honored by the Cult of the Elevated Ancestors from which they use to hold communion with their honored ancestors. Sited on a relatively stable spur of rock, this towering peak was mounted with several stone pillars and an altar where offerings are made. Cavern of the Sacred Ancestors A vast labyrinth of caves and tunnels running beneath the Redrock Mountains. These caves once served as repository for the treasures of a powerful noble house, until their fall from grace. Since then Elevated Ancestors cultists have moved in, converting the labyrinth into a place of worship. The Badlands Far to the south of the Mars Colony, pass the wall and beyond the jungle, it gives way to the Badlands. A endless sweep of arid plains, desert and rocky scrub. Littering the wastes are slagheaps and ruins of past mining operations infested with foul monsters. To venture into the Badlands is put your life on the line. The harsh landscape makes it so, that only the most deadliest and ruthless survive here. Here in these wastes are lawless tribes and gangs that fight among themselves for what little resources that can be found here. Most are barbaric, while a few use highly advanced weaponry, but all are extremely dangerous and most often hostile. The Foundry An old factory and fortress constructed years ago by the Psdonian nobility of Mars. They dedicated it entirely pursuit of metallurgy, engineering, and mass production of machinery. Taking advantage of the surplus of slave labor and the availability of local ore deposits. During the planetary revolt led by King Flan, the foundry fell. Korovth Crater Travelers speak of a hidden oasis within the Badlands. Through miles of barren and waterless plains, lies a vast crater. Within its interior is a verdant paradise of unspoiled jungle, a savage one at best. Monstrous dinosaurs, giant insects, primates and carnivorous plants are among the creatures that live here. Of all the foolish explorers, scavengers and warlords to have attempted, none of those who have ventured into the crater to explore its steaming jungles could hack their way more than a few miles into the thick web of towering trees, coiling vines and disease-ridden swamps without becoming hopelessly lost. The crater is the home of the Tzaigites, horrendous hybrids of bird and man believed to be descended from escaped Sezonian slaves who manged to flee and find refugee in the crater. Over the years, they have become mutated and their devotion to the Light has given gave way to the dark worship of the Warp. At the heart of the crater is a huge black ziggurat made of stone. This is the palace of the powerful Abomination Anzas and the Scions of the Verdant Creed. From here, he and his clergy of Warped Peras led an army of zombified dinosaurs, enslaved harpies, mutant plants and other warp-spawned monsters against the feuding Tazaigite tribes for control over the crater.Category:Place